


The Happy Life

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Fic, Shmoop, happy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more a less the story of what would have happened had Sirius decided to not go after Peter that cold October night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is something by me and my co writer who's on wattpad by the name of Invinc18ble

"Moony! Padfoot!" Harry laughed jumping on the bed.Shaking his Godparents trying to wake them up. 

"Come on you need to make breakfast I can't reach the stove and I'll the good foods on the top shelf!" 

Sirius sighed inwardly to himself, "Alright Harry, I'll get up," He tiredly pushed the little boy off the bed and hoisted himself over the side to follow an overly excited Harry to the kitchen.

"Okay." He said tiredly rubbing his face. 

"What do ya want to eat Prongslet?" 

"I want pancakes and waffles and cereal and-" Harry rambled excitedly

"How about we get you some pancakes and strawberries?"

"No! Blueberries." 

"You're the boss short stack." Sirius said ruffling the young boy's hair.

As Sirius was preparing Harry's breakfast, he searched the refrigerator for blueberries, but found none. He slightly panicked seeing how badly Harry wanted his blueberries. Maybe there was a pack lying around there somewhere. 

'Ah, there they are.' He said to himself spotting the container of blueberries in the back. He turned his attention back to the stove, disappointed to see the batter had burned in his search for the beloved berries.

"What's that smell?" Remus asked entering the kitchen.

"What would've been breakfast," Sirius retorted scraping the remnants into the rubbish bin.


End file.
